The Pediatric Nephrology Training Program at the University of Michigan is designed to recruit the best post-doctoral trainees and to provide them with high quality research training in one of two major tracks, Basic Science or Clinical Investigation and Epidemiology in preparation for successful academic careers in Pediatric Nephrology. The Training Program will provide strong clinical Pediatric Nephrology training for M.D. trainees, combined with 2 or more years of intensive postdoctoral research training for M.D. and Ph.D. trainees using an individualized and closely-mentored research training program designed to best fit each trainee's skills and interests. In order to provide outstanding mentorship for the trainees in these two major research areas, the Training Program will be actively supported by 24 faculty from 7 different departments at the University of Michigan, all of whom have extensive research and mentoring experience within their area of expertise. The Training Program will also include an extensive didactic component tailored to each trainee's research interests. Trainees in the Basic Science track will complete a three-month Postgraduate Research Training Program designed to expose trainees to a variety of state-of-the-art techniques, as well as to enhance their skills in performing hypothesis-driven and appropriately controlled research studies. Trainees in the Clinical Investigation and Epidemiology track will choose between a focus on Outcomes and Epidemiology or Clinical Research. These trainees will all complete a course of study leading to either a Master of Public Health in Biostatistics and Epidemiology degree or a Master of Science in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis degree. In addition to their formal curriculum, the trainees will attend weekly clinical and research seminars and monthly research conferences. Mentored research will be supported by the resources of the Medical School, the Department of Pediatrics, the Division of Pediatric Nephrology, the Division of General Pediatrics, the Division of Nephrology in the Department of Internal Medicine, the Kidney Epidemiology and Cost Center and the Clinical Research Training Core of the Center for the Advancement of Clinical Research. To optimize each trainee's potential for development of a successful academic career and to ensure Pediatric Nephrology Board eligibility, trainees will also be required to submit abstracts to national meetings, submit at least one first-authored research manuscript, and apply for individual grant funding. Previous graduates of our Training Program have an excellent record of developing successful academic careers in Pediatric Nephrology. Expansion and enhancement of our Training Program will help to alleviate the critical shortage of successful Pediatric Nephrologists and Pediatric Physician-Scientists.